A Girl Called Grace
by gal98
Summary: Crowley asks the boys to go check out something that's really powerful... Sorry I'm horrible at summaries. First time to publish a story on this site.
1. Prolouge

"So why exactly are we driving to Michigan," Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"Crowley said there was something powerful there and he wanted us to check it, before Abbadon or someone else gets to it first," Dean replied.

"Crowley? Since when are we doing Crowley's dirty work?"

"Well, he is helping us by looking for the first blade. And if we get to it first, there's no way that it'll get into the scumbags hands."

"Good idea," Sam said.

After about eight hours of driving, they finally got to their destination, Byron, Michigan. They pulled up in front of a small older looking house. The brothers both grabbed a gun from the trunk of the Impala and headed for the house. Seeing that the door was kicked in, they busted in, guns ready.

"What the hell," blurted Dean. In front of them a girl, who looked to be in her mid twenties, laid on the floor, surrounded by a ring of fire. She was unconscious and covered in cuts, as if she had just been in a fight.

"Angels? Why would Crowley send us after angels," Sam exclaimed.

"Crowley sent you?" A voice came from behind them. The boys spun around to find themselves being thrown into the wall. "He's getting a bit slow," the tall demon sneered. "We've been tracking her down for weeks. It seems to me like he just doesn't want to be found."

"That's because I don't," came a small voice. They all looked down to see the girl shakily raise her hand and swipe it to the side, sending the demon straight into a wall. This freed the brothers, who quickly took advantage of the started demon and killed it. When the two turned back to the girl she was unconscious again.

"What do you think," said Sam, "Take her back to the bunker and call Cas?"

"Good idea," Dean agreed, "That way no one will be able to bother her."


	2. Meet Grace

Sam was reading through some old cases that he had found in the library. It was his turn to watch their mystery angel, who was still unconscious. They held her in the dungeon, surrounded by a ring of fire. He was confused though, angels don't sleep, and they don't need to. So why would she be like this?

He was still pondering over this when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see that the girl was standing, eyes wide, looking at her surroundings. He shouted for his brother while watching her. The girl was short with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was calm, considering that she was being held captive.

"Well, well, well, looks like our sleeping beauty has finally awoken," Dean smirked as he walked into the room.

"Sam and Dean Winchester," she smiled, "Its nice to finally meet you. Though I was hoping it wouldn't be like this." She looked down at the holy fire at her feet.

"Yeah, well, you're not getting out until you tell us who you are," Sam demanded.

"I'm Grace," she stated.

"Grace?" Dean snorted, "An angel named Grace." He kept laughing until Sam elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look.

"What?"

Grace looked at him with a serious expression, "I'm no angel."

"Oh, yeah," Sam proclaimed. "Then what are you?"

"I'm just Grace," she said honestly, but the boys didn't believe her. Why should they? When they found her she was in a ring of fire and she flung a demon across the room. Dean was just about to say something when they heard a thud come from upstairs.

"That must be Cas," Dean said. He then turned and yelled out the door, "We're down here, Cas!"

"C-cas? Do you mean, C-castiel?" she stuttered. Her eyes went wide and a quick look of panic crossed her face.

"I take you've met him before," Sam claimed as a blued eyed man wearing a trench coat walked into the room. Grace immediately dropped her head. But it was too late, he saw her and froze.

"I thought you were dead," Castiel retorted.

Grace let out a nervous laugh, "I guess you didn't wish hard enough."

"No, you should be dead. That wound I left you should have killed you," he pressed and Grace shrugged.

"What the hell is going on," Dean shouted.

Castiel looked at Grace, urging her to explain. But she kept quiet, confused.

"Wait, hold up, so you're not going to kill me," Grace questioned.

"No, the only reason I tried to all those years ago was because I was ordered to." Cas explained.

"Oh."

"Is anyone going to tell us what is going on," Sam asked frustrated.

Castiel walked over to the supply cabinet, picked up a jug of water and put the fire out and looked at Grace intently. Grace sighed and began to talk. "A few centuries ago angel and a human fell in love. He even chose to fall to be with her. They lived happily for a few months, until the angels came for him. He knew he was going to die, so he gave her the only thing he could. His grace."

When she finished telling her story it was quiet. The two brothers just stared at her, stunned. "So you are an angel," Sam replied.

"Not fully, no. I'm sort of between an angel and human."

"Damn, you're pretty hot for being as old as you are," Dean joked.

At this Grace rolled her eyes. "Just remember this, Dean; I can put you on your ass in a second," she said, earning her a chuckle from Sam. "Oh, and by the way, how did you find me? Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for you saving me, but I'm not the easiest to find."

"A demon named Crowley asked us to get you," Dean answered.

"Crowley?!"


	3. Long Lost What!

"Crowley?!" Grace stood there, frozen, as the three men stared at her in confusion. They watched as emotions passed by her face. Anger, relief, confusion, and back to anger. It was silent for a few minutes until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"And how exactly do you know him?"

"I wish I didn't," Grace sighed, taking a step back, into the center of the devils trap that was the size of the room.

Cas noticed, "Wha-?"

A snap cut him off. Crowley suddenly appeared a few feet away from Grace. He immediately grabbed her arm and snapped his fingers once more. Nothing happened. He looked around him with a puzzled expression on his face. It only took him a few seconds to understand what was going on. "Damn," he growled as he looked down at the trap.

"Speak of the devil," Dean comented as Grace ripped her arm from Crowley's grip and stepped out of the trap.

"Crowley," Grace groaned "Of what do I owe the pleasure of this time?"

"Ah, Gracie, dear, its so nice to see you again too," Crowley drawled.

Grace stiffened at the name. But then she relaxed as she walk over to the rack that held multiple weapons and picked up an angel blade. She then started walking toward Crowley.

"Woah there, I see somebody's not too happy to see me," he noted, eyes on the blade that she held.

"Of coarse I'd be happy to see you! Considering what you did to me the last time we met," Grace spoke, sarcasim etched into her voice.

"What-?" Cas started, but was interupted yet again.

"What do you want this time, Crowley? Let me guess, you wanted my soul before Abbadon got to it," claimed Grace. "We've been through this countless times, you're not getting it."

Before Crowley got the chance to respond Cas grabbed her hand that held the blade and pulled her away from the demon. He took the blade and looked her sternly in the eye. "Explain. Now." He demanded.

It wasn't Grace that spoke up, but Crowley. Seeing that Grace was no longer a threat to him, he had walked to the edge of the trap. "This boys," he smirked, pointing to Grace. "Is my little sister."

"Sister?" Dean exclaimed.

"This has to be a joke," Sam sputterd, looking at Grace.

Grace sighed, she looked at Crowley and then back to the boys. She then took a few steps back, away from Castiel, who was too close for comfort. "We don't have any blood relations. Back in the day my father married his mother. We were step siblings before," she gestured to herself then Crowley. "Before we became what we are now."

Dean and Sam looked to be at a loss for words. While Castiel was well, Castiel, he was expressionless. Crowley on the other hand had a fake frown plastered on his face. "You act as like it was torture having me as a sibling."

"Well, your mom was a witch," Grace explained. "Anyways, you never did answer my question. What do you want?"

"I was worried about you. I didn't want Abbadon getting to you."

"No, you just didn't want her to get to my soul before you. Which amazes me that you all think you have a chance at getting it."

"That's not it at all. I feared that she would hurt you."

"Wait your telling me that the big bad, king of hell, is worried about lil' old me?" Grace was surprised, she knew that Sam had put some humanity back into the demon, but this? Grace had never expected this.

"You are my sister."

"Sister or not, we've never been close. King of hell, heavenly grace, just don't mesh well. Oh, and I don't think you were thinking about the sibling card when you've tortured me countless times in the past, trying get me to deal my soul away."

"I know now that you're not going to budge. And if I can't have, Abbadon certainly can't either. Who knows what she'd do. A powerful soul like yours.."

Grace stopped paying attention to Crowley when he started rambling on about souls. She already new how powerful her soul was. It was so bright that she couldn't stay anywhere for very long, at least without having either an angel or demon come after her. She hated it, always having to be on the move. It was that or having to fight all the time.

"I didn't know of this," Cas stated.

"Of coarse you didn't," Grace pointed out. "All of you just wanted me dead. So why would you care about my life?"

"Grace, I," but he stopped when he saw the look on Grace's face.

"Are we going to sit here and have a pity party, or are you going to let me out?" Crowley spoke up.

"Fine. But let me make this clear, Crowley," Grace said taking the blade from Castiel. "Stay out of my way. I already have enough on my plate as it is with all these wingless angels around." And with that she scratched out the line of the trap.

"I will. Just humor me, please, and stay with these guys. At least until I find the blade so we can gank Abbadon."

"No promises," she answered and Crowley sighed and disappeared.

"You're getting more and more interesting by the minute, angel grace," Dean commented as she turned to face the three men. "Him being your long lost brother. Wow."

"Step," the 'angel grace' insisted.

* * *

**Sorry, I wanted to post this a while ago but things kept coming up. I've had this story idea in my head for a while now. To be honest though, I'm surprised that people actually have favorited this. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


End file.
